highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero ceremony
A Hero ceremony is an official ceremony in which a successful adventurer may be declared a Hero. Typically, these ceremonies involve a recounting of the Hero's deeds and the way that they have helped the people of the land. Spielburg Ceremony The Hero Ceremony held in the Barony of Spielburg takes place in Castle Spielburg. During the course of the ceremony, the title of Hero of Spielburg is bestowed and a medal is given to the adventurer. Virtually every resident of Spielburg Valley attended the ceremony of the Unknown Hero. The details of Elsa von Spielburg's Hero ceremony are unknown. Shapeir Ceremony The Hero Ceremony in the land of Shapeir is much more in-depth than most. It involves multiple parties speaking on behalf of the Hero, speaking not only of his or her deeds but also of their great, admirable qualities. The Sultan of Shapeir judges whether or not the Hero is worthy of the title. The ceremony is held in the Palace of the Sultan in the Sultan's Throne Room. During the Hero from the North's ceremony, the following people spoke: *Shema and Shameen spoke on behalf of the "Stranger from the North", speaking of his great deeds in Spielburg Valley, as well as his defeat of the four elementals in Shapeir. *If the Hero had been initiated into the Eternal Order of Fighters as a Brother Saurus, Walid spoke on his befalf -- speaking of his great mercy in sparing his life at the end of their fight. *Aziza told of the Hero's great kindness and compassion in aiding Julanar and allowing her to see joy in life again. *Zayishah spoke of the great risk the Hero took in helping her to escape from Raseir. *The Emir of Raseir Arus al-Din, his enchantment turning him into a Riding Saurus broken, spoke of the man's kindness, courage, and honor -- and brought him hope, even as a saurus. *The Sultan Harun Al-Rashid also spoke for the Hero, not only proclaiming the adventurer to be the Hero of Shapeir but also the newly adopted son of the Sultan, the Prince of Shapeir. *If Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna saw enough honor in the Hero, he also spoke, naming the Hero a Paladin and giving him the sword Soulforge. Aside from the title of Hero of Shapeir, the adventurer receives a medal of honor. Mordavia Ceremony The Hero ceremony of Mordavia is more akin to a party than a ceremony. During the course of this event, held in Castle Borgov, the Hero's ordeals are outlined -- as well as news from around the valley. Hero ceremonies in the valley have been rare or perhaps even non-existent. The Hero ceremony held for the Prince of Shapeir also served as the coronation of Dmitri Ivanov as the new Boyar of the valley. This event was interrupted by Erasmus and Fenris, who teleported the Hero to another land for another adventure. Silmaria Ceremony The Hero ceremony in Silmaria is primarily an announcement in the Hall of Kings from the Speaker of the King, Logos. The most recent Hero ceremony in Silmaria coincided with the end of the Rites of Rulership, and so also served as a coronation. The ceremony honored all of those involved in the battle against the Dragon of Doom and all of the participants in the Rites. Real World The Hero ceremony is the event which closes out each game of the Quest for Glory series with the exception of Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. Category:QfG Titles